Gym Leader Danielle
Danielle is the gym leader of Artiqua City. She is the 8th and final gym leader, and primarily uses Ice and Water type Pokémon. She came from a different region, and was the Pokémon Champion there before she decided to travel to another region and settle down as gym leader. She first appeared in Pokémon Woop. Despite being the final gym leader, Danielle is met rather early on in the game and keeps seeing the player as a recurring character. Appearance Danielle’s normal appearance consist of her natural blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as a blue dress. However, she changes what she wears when she’s working as a gym leader quite frequently. Her outfit when she challenges the player is a blue t-shirt, jeans, and blue tennis shoes. Just before she Mega Evolves her Pokémon, however, she changes her outfit. She is a master at quick changing, and uses her Pokémon’s moves to shield her while she changes into a blue, ball gown like dress with white detailing. She also wear blue high heels, and has added blue streaks to her hair, and red lipstick. Personality Danielle is normally a nice gym leader, but if she gets annoyed, she becomes more rude. She is a sensitive person, and gets upset easily if negative remarks are directed towards her. When she is sharing or demonstrating something she enjoys and wants to share, she usually isn't confident. However, if someone wants her to answer a knowledge based question, she is even more nervous, because she’s afraid she’ll get it wrong. Danielle is considered fairly smart by most, and knows random tidbits of knowledge. She likes to share this knowledge with the player. She is also very creative, but her thinking occasionally makes her stare off into space and be distracted. She is a member of many fandoms online, and likes to talk about them a lot, but she’s afraid she’ll annoy people by talking about them too much. Team Gym Battle Team: Empoleon @Leftovers Level 80 Ability:Torrent Stealth Rock Toxic Scald Ice Beam Glaceon @Icium-Z Level 78 Ability:Ice Body Blizzard Shadow Ball Mirror Coat Hail Milotic @Leftovers Level 77 Ability:Competitive Scald Grass Knot Recover Protect Aurorus @Choice Specs Level 76 Ability:Refrigerate Freeze Dry Thunderbolt Hyper Voice Earth Power Lanturn @Assault Vest Level 75 Ability:Volt Absorb Volt Switch Scald Ice Beam Dazzling Gleam Glalie @Glalitite Ability: (pre mega evolution) Moody (post mega evolution) Refrigerate Level 80 Double-Edge Ice Shard Earthquake Super Fang Rematch Teams: Danielle’s rematch teams are unique in the fact that there are 8 different teams, and that they don’t appear to follow a theme. However, Danielle explains that each Pokémon represents a character from a visual novel game she likes. Team 1: Pangoro, Pyroar, Primarina, Ditto, Vanilluxe, and Mega Gardevoir Team 2: Banette, Smeargle, Aegislash, Incineroar, Octillery, and Mega Mawile Team 3: Espeon, Linoone, Whimsicott, Raichu, Chatot, and Mega Absol Team 4: Serperior, Scizor, Silvally, Mimikyu, Dedenne, and Mega Blaziken Team 5: Tsareena, Mismagius, Lilligant, Oricorio-Sensu, Scrafty, and Mega Lucario Team 6: Snorlax, Gothitelle, Yanmega, Magnezone, Chimecho, and Mega Audino Team 7: Machamp, Floatzel, Jellicent (Female), Electivire, Liepard, and Mega Salamence Team 8: Lycanroc (Dusk Form), Primeape, Minior, Weavile, Porygon-Z, and Mega Alakazam Category:Gym Leader Category:Character Category:Pokémon Woop Project